


For The Rest Of Our Lives

by WarMageCentral



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (implied) incest, I'm so sorry, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, or something, shhh - Freeform, this is like serious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarMageCentral/pseuds/WarMageCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean say goodbye to their old life.<br/>But maybe they can build a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Rest Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> A very silly drabble as requested by my friend.
> 
> So I don't even know if I ship these two but my friend asked me to write her something and I thought I'd share.  
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on tumblr.)

"You think you’ll miss it?"

Dean tears his eyes away from where the Impala sits parked and drenched in gasoline. Sam comes to stand beside him, and Dean can’t help but think - not for the first time - that he _really_ needs a haircut.

"Do you even need to ask?" Dean asks quietly. Too quietly. He clears his throat and quickly turns away from Sam, but the only other place to look is the car that, in a few minutes, will be in flames.

"Dean…You know we can’t go back."

"I know." Dean says simply - because he does. He knows they can’t carry on with their old life, not since…

Hunting may be in his blood, but sometimes you need to make sacrifices for the one you love.

"Hey, Dean," Sam begins almost shyly and, god, when is that ever a good thing, "I was thinking that maybe considering the circumstances, we should pick a new last name?"

Dean supposes that would be a wise decision - after all, Winchester is the _family name_ , and there a certain people, real human people who’d once been considered friends, who’ve threatened their lives for “disgracing the family name” for as long as they have.

New names for a new start and all that jazz.

"Sure. Sounds good."

Sam seems to light up at this, looking like some sort of cute, overly-tall woodland creature. “Great! I’ve actually been doing some research and—”

"Of course you have, Sammy. Now, I’m thinking _Van Halen._ Huh? _The Van Halens_ , that’d be sweet!”

"Actually I was thinking more—"

"Ooh, or Skywalker? Huh? Huh? C’mon!"

At this point Sam has started rubbing his temples which is also never a good sign. “Look, why don’t we talk about this at home? Isn’t there something _else_ you should be doing?” He nods towards the Impala.

Dean fidgets with the lighter in his hands for a minute. Finally he whispers, “Goodbye, old gal. I’ll see ya on the highway to hell—”

"Did you _really_ just—”

"Shh!" And with that, Dean flips his lighter open and, when lit, throws it through the driver’s side window. He quickly runs back to join Sam at a reasonably safe distance.

"I’m sorry." Sam whispers, and Dean simply reaches over and squeezes his hand while they watch the Impala burn along with their past.

A few seconds later, however, Sam almost breaks Dean fingers as he rounds on him and says very carefully, “Dean, _please_ tell me you remembered to take the guns out of the trunk.”

"What? Of course I did— I mean I think I… _Oh crap._ ”

“ _Run!”_

And they get away just before the sound of bullets are heard from the trunk of the Impala and the whole car becomes engulfed in flames.

Once they’ve gotten their breath back, Sam punches Dean on the arm. “You’re such an idiot.”

"Bitch." Dean says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and his best grin.

Sam remains looking pissed for about 4.5 seconds before muttering, almost inaudibly, “Jerk.” and Dean knows he’s won.

Walking home hand in hand with Sam, Dean takes one look back at his beloved Impala and despite everything, he’s kinda glad she went out with a bang.

 _fin_.


End file.
